Measuring devices for sensing vehicle dynamics are known. One particular type measuring device includes an inertial type sensor that can be used for sensing a vehicle roll-over event. Certain sensors for sensing a vehicle roll-over event use gyro(s) to measure an angular rate of rotation about an associated axis of sensitivity. In the era of miniaturization, such inertial sensors that include gyros have been developed using microelectromechanical (“MEMS”) technology.
A particular type of MEMS gyro operates on the Coriolis principle, i.e., measuring an apparent deflection force on a moving object as viewed from a rotating reference frame. Coriolis MEMS gyros include an oscillating member having a resonant operating frequency. Coriolis MEMS gyros can be manufacture as part of a circuit package that is mounted to a printed circuit board (“PCB”) via a lead frame structure, i.e., wire leads are connected between the circuit package and the PCB providing both electrical and mechanical connection. The PCB may also carry other processing and support circuitry for the MEMS gyro. The PCB with the MEMS gyro is mounted in a known orientation in the vehicle (maybe in a separate housing structure containing other circuitry/sensors) for the measurement of particular vehicle dynamic events such as a vehicle roll-over.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,087,994 appears to show a component mounting arrangement with a support member using an under-fill material to enhance mechanical bonding between the component and the PCB to which the component is mounted. The under-fill material appears to help distribute stress on the component and the electrical connectors, and increase structural integrity. The under-fill material may also help degradation from contaminants such as moisture.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0308157A1 appears to show an integrated inertial measurement system and methods using an epoxy under-fill applied to the periphery of a circuit card assembly to securely fasten the circuit card assembly to a base structure so that the circuit card assembly can withstand high inertial loads.